


With Comfort and Without

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Hand Jobs, I think they're still in Junior high in this probably maybe like third years, Kissing, Like highkey daddy issues on Kyoya's part, M/M, Making Out, On the outside of his pants tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So, what does he say?" Suoh questions casually after a moment, and Kyoya knows he wants to pour out his heart in an achy and overdue list of things he's always hurt by. He does not. "I know he's mean to you. What does he say?"





	With Comfort and Without

Water trickles down the gutters outside, and Kyoya can hear the rain as if it's much closer than it truly is. The clouds casting shadows on most everything inside the classroom supplies a gloomy mood. He wonders how the bright-as-ever boy sitting in front of him can be so cheerful when the beginnings of lightning are starting to creep up on the other side of the wall. 

 

Tamaki mostly just nags and tries to get Kyoya to respond to him. Sometimes Ootori ignores him just to soak up the small bits of amusement he's provided with from doing so. Right now, he isn't necessarily invested in his book, and it seems that Suoh isn't quite able to focus on the far more messy display of work in front of him, either. 

 

The two usually stay after school long over to get their work done while they can. Kyoya doesn't mind it, and it's a far better alternative to being driven home to get pounded with questions and orders by his father. 

 

That still happens while he waits with Suoh, the phone going off rabidly in his pocket. It's all Kyoya can do to ignore the plethora of words his father uses to describe how his son spends his time. Maybe getting used to being called worthless makes it boring. Or has he only gotten used to the pain?

 

Kyoya doesn't spend an awful lot of time thinking about his issues with his father. Why try to fix something that's permanently broken? It's impossible to gain anything from giving too much of yourself when nothing will be worked out in the end from it.

 

"Kyoya-Senpai, don't you think this weather is dreadful?" Tamaki asks, leaning and and giving a characteristically dazzling grin even though the subject he's talking about is the opposite of his expression. 

 

"Perhaps."

 

"Perhaps? It's miserable out there!" The more energetic of the two blurts out, letting his forehead land on the desk he is seated at and groaning. His head shoots up once more, the blonde locks tousled previously by restless hands.

 

"Do you think we should just go home? I can't get any work done when the weather's so dreary. How are you even reading right now?"

 

 _I'm not_ , Ootori wants to say back, and feels the harsh vibration against his thigh again.

 

"No, I don't," He says, resorting to focus on the first half of Tamaki's quesiton. Kyoya says it in a way that surprises even him a bit, probably a tad too loudly or soon, because it arouses suspicion from his sparkling counterpart. 

 

"Why?"

 

"I'd rather stay here."

 

"Why?"

 

Ootori's phone _'pling's_  from inside his school pants and he snarls, snatching it out and turning it off completely.

 

Suoh sits there with his elbows on the hard wood, tugging idly at the hair by his ears and beginning to frown.

 

"Is it because of that?" He asks, gesturing to the wretched device clutched tight in Kyoya's palm. The other doesn't answer, which, in itself, is enough to tell Tamaki the answer that Ootori should actually give.

 

"So, what does he say?" Suoh questions casually after a moment, and Kyoya knows he wants to pour out his heart in an achy and overdue list of things he's always hurt by. He does not. "I know he's mean to you. What does he say?"

 

Kyoya bites his lip behind the book he's raised to shield his quickly deteriorating expression of calmness, and reminds himself that this isn't a conversation to have with Tamaki of all people. That helps, he can lower the book now. 

 

"Nothing. It's none of your business."

 

"Give me your phone."

 

"No."

 

Tamaki screws up his face in a look of utter frustration, and lets out a small noise.

 

"Please?"

 

"No."

 

"Then maybe I should retrieve it myself!" Suoh finally says, standing up and smiling. Kyoya scowls back menacingly enough to make a regular person cower. But Tamaki isn't regular. He's his best friend, and he's seen it all before.

 

"If you attempt to steal my phone it'll be the last thing you do. Leave me alone."

 

"Ohhhh, so scary, Kyoya-Senpai!" Tamaki says jokingly, advancing into Kyoya's territory. The Ootori boys stands as well and starts to back up with a sigh, taking his book with him and backing up, eyes never leaving the black print. 

 

"Please stop it," He says; As a rather futile attempt.

 

"I wanna know what big bad Mr. Ootori says to Kyo-Chan."

 

"Don't call me that, we're in the same year. And don't call my father that, either."

 

"Then give me your phone!" Tamaki huffs out, adding a quick, _"Well, he is big and bad, because he's mean to Kyoya"_  under his breath. 

 

Kyoya sighs, the exasperation apparent in his voice.

 

"No."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because."

 

Tamaki stands there silent, and once, Kyoya even shifts his eyes to see what he's doing. But Suoh is just standing there, looking half defeated and solemn. Rain splashes louder and Kyoya skims the words in front of his eyes again, though he's immediately confused with the plot after failing to soak in what happened the past few pages. Tamaki's fault, he thinks, scoffing lightly.

 

_If only this bastard would mind his own-_

 

And then Kyoya lets out a sudden yelp, dropping his book as Tamaki clings to his waist and shoves his hand inside Ootori's pocket. Much to Kyoya's dismay, the boy's gotten the device and is turning it on. There isn't much Kyoya could do, since kicking and trashing would end up useless anyway. 

 

He decides to turn around and get away before it's too late, but Suoh just scrambles to his feet hastily and grabs Kyoya from behind, shoving his chin onto the uniform clad shoulder there. 

 

"Let go of me! And give me my phone back-"

 

"Nope," Tamaki quips, tapping on the screen of Kyoya's phone in front of both of them. Otoori sighs, then groans, but doesn't bother trying to snatch it now. At this point Tamaki would see anyway and that would only be a hassle. Instead he sort of half hangs his head in an attempt to not be forced to read the texts along with Suoh.

 

Unfortunately, he reads some of them out loud anyway. Kyoya can feel the heavy tension begin to build up, courtesy of the person pressed to his back. 

 

"Oh. Kyoya-Senpai, that's really mean," He hears Tamaki whisper. His warm breaths feel good on Ootori's neck, but he's not focused on that. Kyoya's upset that Suoh has to see something like the texts from his dad.

 

"That's not anything that concerns you," He ekes out feebly, but still doesn't reach for the phone, and if he's being completely honest, it's because the pity feels kind of good. Kyoya doesn't talk about his father because he's scared that nobody will care. Does Tamaki care?

 

"This concerns me, Kyoya. Why do you let him say this kind of stuff?" Suoh continues, mumbling into the other's boy's neck. 

 

Kyoya just stands there.

 

He's completely limp in the midst of shame and comfort and sadness all in one. 

 

"He's not someone I can talk back to."

 

"It's not even a matter of sassing him, Kyoya, it's just standing up for yourself."

 

"Maybe."

 

And so they stand together in silence. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Tamaki says, and in place of the breathing, Kyoya can now feel the hot wetness of his friend's tears on his neck.

 

"Stop crying," The Ootori boy whispers is a distinct tone of defeat. Suoh just cries more and turns Kyoya's phone back off, slipping it heavily into his pocket where it belongs. Both of them stand in the tension filled silence that was occasionally infected with a sniffle from Tamaki. 

 

"Why are you so upset over this?" Kyoya asks at some point, when his friend stops crying. He doesn't answer. Instead Tamaki looks up at Kyoya from behind, staring a moment and then grasping the back of his head. Kyoya knows he should really make a move to pull away this time, but he doesn't actually want to, so instead he lets Suoh press their lips together and does his best to close his eyes.

 

Once Tamaki detaches, he rests his chin on Kyoya's shoulder like before, except this time his eyes are red and half lidded and his breaths are more like panting.

 

"That's why. Because I like you and it feels bad to know someone you like is getting treated like dirt."

 

"Oh."

 

"Do you like me too?"

 

Kyoya thinks for a moment.

 

"No." 

 

Tamaki looks just a little bit disappointed, but if it Kyoya didn't know him so well, he wouldn't have been able to tell. He then looks hopeful for a moment, assuming that maybe Ootori is going to say he doesn't like him because he loves him, but he doesn't.

 

"But do that again."

 

"Kiss you again?" 

 

Kyoya nods yes, but the confusing in Tamaki's expression was too obvious to ignore.

 

"It just feels good," He explains, then kisses Suoh instead of waiting for him. That was partly true, but although he'd never say it out loud, it was more just a comfort than anything. Kyoya would never let himself be pitied though, so he resorts to letting Tamaki know the bare minimum. 

 

Ootori turns around and lets Suoh grip his waist as they kiss, finally integrating more saliva and tongue into the mix. Kyoya's feeling too hot, but it feels good, like a distraction, and no matter how many times his dad has texted him since they started kissing, he's still focused on Tamaki's hand slipping under his uniform jacket and tickling the bare flesh beneath. 

 

Kyoya just feels so wanted, so special right now, and it really is a comfort to know that he can still have someone in the palm of his hand with a few actions. 

 

He knows that Tamaki will do whatever he wants him to, and  that's an even larger comfort. The feeling of knowing he can be shameless and still have at least one person love him unconditionally washes over Kyoya, and he sighs against Suoh's lips and reaches down to cup his own crotch and rub feverishly through the too-thick fabric.

 

Tamaki of course notices immediately and moans at the sight: Ootori with his eyes leaking and mostly shut, mouth swollen and spit-slickened and uttering heavenly little sounds, a palm grinding into his half-hard cock matched with fingers that teased near somewhere that was probably his sensitive head.

 

"Oh, wow," Tamaki whispers, but still reaches down to cup the hand that's already working to rub Kyoya, pressing rhythmically and making the two boys work together to allow more intoxicating moans to spill over Ootori's lips.

 

Kyoya hasn't come yet, but he feels like he might really soon if Suoh keeps it up like this. But he doesn't; Tamaki pulls away and wipes his hand on his slacks before tightening his jaw.

 

"I don't like doing stuff like this when I can still hear your Dad's texts going off. It's kind of disgusting. And it doesn't feel nice to be used to feel better, either." 

 

Ootori doesn't say anything or react, because Suoh is right, he's using him for consolation.

 

"Sorry Kyoya, I have to go home."

 

And with that sound of Tamaki's footsteps eventually lose to the deafening rain outside and Kyoya sits down again, alone in the classroom with a painful boner and tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. No matter how hard he tries and is forced to do so, emotions still find a way to get the better of him.

 

He feels really gross and knows he's alone again without comfort or unconditional love.

 

 

 

Still terrible, twisted Kyoya who nobody wants.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and unforgivable


End file.
